Pequena ambição
by Dark Lirit
Summary: • Queria apenas a lua do olhar - NezuShi - Ficlet escrita de madrugada, com sono e provavelmente sob efeito de dorgas. Eu avisei  •


**No. 6** certamente **não** me pertence e tals.

Minha fic de número **90**, para mim mesma, basicamente girando em torno de uma poema que eu adoro. 8D Espero que gostem.

Boa leitura. =]

* * *

><p>(...)<p>

E como um anjo pendeu  
>As asas para voar...<br>Queria a lua do céu,  
>Queria a lua do mar...<p>

(...)

_**Ismália**_ - Alphonsus de Guimaraens

* * *

><p>Nezumi observou com curiosidade enquanto Shion parecia encarar o livro a sua frente com um olhar que o fazia presumir que algo estava diferente - ou que ele achara algo que o intrigara.<p>

- Algum problema? - Perguntou curioso, pois o que via era apenas Shion segurando um livro comum de poemas, provavelmente nada que pudesse fazê-lo intrigar-se tanto.

- Estava lendo um poema. "Ismália". - Fez uma pausa para analisar melhor o que via à sua frente antes de comentar baixinho. - Pobre Ismália.

- A que enlouqueceu e queria a lua do céu e a lua do mar? - Nezumi perguntou, virando-se para olhar o livro que tinha em mãos, perdendo um pouco o interesse pelo que quer que Shion tivesse a dizer sobre o poema. Não que não o valorizasse, é claro. Cada poema tinha um significado próprio, mas ele não sabia se realmente se interessava pelos motivos pelos quais Shion se interessava por esse poema, especificamente.

- Sim. Mas é um poema bonito. E eu entendo o porquê de a Ismália querer as duas luas. - E ele ruborizou um pouco ao revelar esse detalhe, como se tivesse dito mais do que deveria, embora Nezumi não tivesse entendido o que havia por trás daquela declaração.

- Não me diga que você também cobiça luas, como a Ismália, mesmo sabendo que elas estão tão distantes? - Perguntou franzido as sobrancelhas, pensando ser esse o motivo para a demonstração de vergonha anterior por parte de Shion, afinal, era um tanto quanto sem sentido cobiçar um satélite.

- Não, não. Embora eu realmente ache a lua bonita, não sei se um dia serei capaz de alcançá-la. - Ele disse e suspirou, incerto sobre dizer a próxima afirmação que seu cérebro formara. - Mas existem luas que estão bem mais perto e que eu certamente não me importaria de ter. - Disse baixinho, perguntando-se se Nezumi teria ouvido sua confissão.

- Anh? Do que você está falando? - Nezumi perguntou, sem ter certeza se ouvira certo ou apenas imaginara.

- Seus olhos. - Revelara subitamente, encarando o outro com seriedade.

- O quê?

- Seus olhos. - Ele repetiu, como se Nezumi não tivesse escutado. - A primeira coisa que eu pensei quando os vi, há quatro anos atrás, foi que eles pareciam-se um pouco com a luz da lua à noite... - Explicou sem pensar muito nas consequências de revelar algo que ele tão secretamente guardara até então.

- Você só pode estar brincando!

- Mas eu estou falando sério. Você tem sempre que duvidar do que eu digo? - Ele franziu as sobrancelhas, encarando-o insatisfeito com esse tipo de tratamento dispensando por Nezumi. - Eu queria... que seus olhos pudessem me _ver_. Não apenas olhar e ver na sua frente o que quer que você pense sobre mim... eu... - Não conseguiu formular uma frase que pudesse completar o sentido do que estava falando, mas Nezumi pareceu compreender mesmo assim.

- Eu entendi... - Nezumi deixou que um leve e discreto sorriso surgisse em seus lábios. Shion parecia tão inocente com toda aquela conversa sobre olhos, luas e poemas. - Mas isso não muda a verdade.

- E qual verdade?

- Que você é um idiota sem cura, e eu já falei isso a você antes.

- Nezumi! - Ele quase gritou em repreensão, enquanto Nezumi apenas o olhava parecendo confiante e convencido de que estava perfeitamente certo.

Shion ainda tentou argumentar, mas foi interrompido por um desinteressado "Eu vou voltar a ler", enquanto passava a ser ignorado. Shion, que ainda o observou por um tempo, até decidir voltar para sua própria leitura, mas de costas para o outro, não querendo vê-lo mais.

Fora então a vez de Nezumi observá-lo, sabendo que não seria surpreendido em sua contemplação. Shion tinha uma postura corporal de quem está cansado - e talvez ele realmente tivesse cansado de ser chamado de idiota -, e lia concentrado, sem se distrair nem mesmo quando um dos pequenos ratos chegou perto, encarando-o com curiosidade - ou talvez o que Shion sentisse fosse apenas raiva. Nezumi sorriu mais uma vez de forma contida e discreta e logo voltou para sua leitura, consciente do quão estranho aquilo, observar Shion, poderia parecer.

Shion apenas não sabia, mas aquelas "luas" estavam mais próximas do que ele poderia imaginar.

* * *

><p><strong>NA.:** Eu acho até meio estranho que eu tenha conseguido escrever sobre os dois com esse poema, mas é tudo culpa do capítulo um, o Shion pensando no quanto os olhos do Nezumi poderiam parecer com a luz da lua ou algo assim. Daí eu fui juntando as peças e, tcharãn, aqui estou eu!

É isso. Hora das pedras (e eu totalmente vou entender se alguém jogar pedras em mim).

E eventualmente eu volto com mais fics *3*

_Dark L. ~~_


End file.
